


跛子40删减部分

by yugutou



Category: boží
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugutou/pseuds/yugutou





	跛子40删减部分

40.缩减部分

江邵彬把洗完澡的方雨抱到了床上，两个人都一丝不挂，方雨瘦的厉害，两只细瘦的手臂圈在江邵彬的脖颈上，脸埋在肩膀处，温热的呼吸喷洒在江邵彬的身上，很痒。

“乖，坐在床上，我给你擦头。”方雨不愿意，圈着他的脖颈更加用力，江邵彬只好让他跨坐在自己的腿上，帮方雨一点点把头擦得半干。

“如果你现在反悔还来得及，方雨。”

方雨似乎早就下定了决心，手已经主动伸向了江邵彬软塌塌的性器，床头的橘色灯光照亮了方雨白皙紧致，已经有些偏瘦的身体，江邵彬捧着方雨的脸，含住方雨的上唇，慢慢碾转吮吸，慢慢加深，在方雨柔软的的口腔里来回扫荡，舔舐着他的牙齿与上颚。

方雨不得章法得摸了几下那很快抬头的性器，就被亲吻着有些意识模糊，手也拿上来，圈住了江邵彬的脖颈。

江邵彬着迷地吻着他，从嘴唇到脖颈，在瘦削的肩膀上留下了轻轻噬咬的牙齿印，下身早已经肿胀起来，坚硬的抵在方雨的小腹上。

似乎所有的不安都得到了缓解，江邵彬觉着自己马上就要彻底得到方雨，只剩下迫切地欲望，急急需要疏解。

他把方雨轻轻放在床上，就迫不及待的含住了方雨早就坚挺的肉粒上。

方雨的胸部异常敏感，他难耐的弓起了身子，双手插进了江邵彬的头发里，嘴里发出了短促的呻吟声。

方雨的性器比平常人小巧一些，但看起来很干净也很健康。

江邵彬在方雨的肉粒上卖力的舔舐着，嘴里发出了啧啧的吸舔声，在这里异常安静的房间里放大数倍。直到两只肉粒都被拉扯吮吸的通红，看起来被蹂躏地可怜至极，江邵彬才抬起头来向上亲住了方雨的嘴角。

方雨羞耻地就想躲，那张刚刚含过他胸口的嘴，就急迫的追寻过来。

“别躲，方雨，让我好好看看你。”

方雨躲得更厉害了，江邵彬干脆掰过方雨的脸，强迫他盯着自己，方雨的脸上已经铺上一层潮红，遮盖住了原先疲惫苍白的脸，嘴唇紧紧咬在一起，生怕嘴里发出支离破碎的呻吟。

他跪坐在方雨跨间，握住了方雨不知道什么时候已经昂头的性器，上面已经沾满了晶莹的精液，不等方雨阻止，就开始大力的套弄起来。

方雨失神地盯着江邵彬，眼角泛起了如胭脂一般的殷红，他终于耐不住，嘴唇张合着，发出虚弱求饶的喘息声，身体小幅的扭曲着，不下片刻，就喷出出一股精液来。

江邵彬将喷洒到手上的精液涂抹到方雨的小穴处，把方雨的腿更加分合的扯开，夹在自己的腰上，因为方雨的右腿不能打弯，两个腿只是虚虚地大敞着。

室内里光线太暗，江邵彬伸手够到了一个枕头，放在了方雨的腰窝下方，这个角度，让江邵彬把方雨的下面看得一清二楚，小穴似乎预见到自己将要怎样的蹂躏，一下一下急促的收紧着。

方雨似乎有些害怕，双手紧紧攥紧着床单，赴死一般的闭上眼睛。

江邵彬俯身亲了亲方雨的脸颊，压着嗓子说:“方雨，现在还可以停止，”

方雨睁开了有些失神的眼睛，软糯地说:“我要。”

江邵彬再也抑制不住伸手够到了润滑液和安全套，单手戴上了安全套，就直接挤出一手掌润滑液，慢慢用一只手指伸进了那未经人事的小穴之中。

方雨神情一僵，有些痛苦的呻吟一声，身体下意识想要往上窜逃，江邵彬掰过方雨神情恍惚的脸，来了一个绵长缠绵的吻，方雨慢慢变得放松下来，嗓子发出低微愉悦呻吟，江邵彬才趁机放进来了第二根手指。

两根手指明显给方雨带来了更加难捱的痛苦，扭着脸不愿意亲吻，小穴里的指头因为有着老茧，粗砺的摩擦着甬道的内壁，让方雨痛苦不堪。

他的痛苦呻吟很快就被江邵彬粘腻的亲吻掩埋下去，微弱到不可察觉。

“方雨，我爱你，我爱你。”江邵彬盯着方雨水光麟麟的眼睛，说着就将指头增加到三个，在已经有些松动的肠道里慢慢翻搅。

方雨已经疼得出了很多汗，江邵彬咬向他的耳垂，又向下再一次含住那被忽视许久的奶珠。

痛苦的呻吟声夹杂着让人羞耻地巨大愉悦感，方雨眼神已经无法聚焦，直愣愣地盯着天花板。

“方雨，我永远也不和你分手。”

江邵彬握住方雨的腰侧，将早已肿大泛着水光的性器抵到小穴口，发硬的顶端刚刚挤进去，方雨就耸动着脱离出去。

江邵彬按住方雨的腰身，流着汗，温声说着:“进去就好了忍一忍。”

他摆动着身子慢慢将自己的性器插进去一个头，肠壁紧紧绞紧，让本来已经膨胀的性器顿时又胀大几分。

江邵彬的性器比常人大些，方雨看见那紫红青筋毕现的性器直往他的屁股里钻，手指紧紧抓住了床单，指节因为用力清白泛青，疼得“啊”一声尖叫，他强忍着想要挣扎脱开的冲动，疼得把嘴角咬出了血迹。

性器刚刚进入一半 ，就再也推动不前，江邵彬被方雨骤然缩紧的内壁绞得差点软下去。

“方雨，放轻松一点，马上就好了。”他向前给方雨一个安抚绵长的吻，将性器缓缓退出一些，又加力的向前捅进去。方雨被亲的终于不再僵着身子，嘴里发出一丝丝呜呜咽咽的啜泣。

性器还剩下三分之一没有进去，江邵彬不敢再往前，甬道里火热紧致，因为异物入侵开始痉挛抽动，江邵彬差点没有忍住射精的冲动，又帮方雨调好因为顶弄不在原位的身子。

江邵彬扶起方雨的大腿，两只手保持着大腿向上弯折的角度，缓慢抽出，又大力的向里进入着，很快就被这种窒息的紧致感丧失了最后一点耐性，开始一场最原始的性爱，抽插得速度越来越快，像打桩机一样的顶弄将方雨拱着一直往上，好几次都撞到床头，发出一声闷响。

方雨感觉不到任何舒服感，眼泪早已浸湿了床单，低声的虚弱喘息，肿胀的性器在他的肚子上隐隐可以看见凸起。

“方雨，你还要不要分手？”江邵彬稍稍退开，紧接着又准又狠的一下顶入，又开始以一种难以承受的速度快速抽送。狰狞的性器不断狠狠鞭笞着那柔嫩至极的小穴，囊袋也随着抽送打在方雨的身下，一下一下，房间内响彻着做爱发出的啪啪声和断续的娇喘  
。

方雨感觉被顶的赶紧下一秒就要被彻底贯穿，呻吟声带着哭腔，双手抓住的江邵彬的背部，在上面重重抓出了一道道红色的抓痕。

江邵彬吻住了那殷红湿热的嘴唇，一遍遍地问着你爱不爱我，还要不要分手，方雨已经被顶弄地说不出话，嘴里只剩下难捱的破碎呼吸声。

性器在那个被操弄的通红的甬道里无章法的到处顶弄，也不知道是操到了那里，方雨发出了“啊”一声短促嘶哑的喘叫，电流般的快感让方雨彻底瘫软下去。

江邵彬知道自己似乎误打误撞找对着地方，变慢了速度很快就寻找到了那一块地方，就开始捻着这一处，方雨嘴里立马发出着痛苦又情欲的喘息，推着江邵彬不想要。

江邵彬拉住方雨想要逃窜的身子，方雨因为做爱布满汗水的身体，两个人相连的下体紧紧交合在一起，含住巨大性器的小口看起来异常可怜，江邵彬深吸一口气，在里面用性器转了几圈，才开始朝着那一点重重撞击着。

方雨终于体会到了后插做爱带来的极致快感，他被操弄的说不出话来，只能大张着嘴，弓着身子，似是主动迎合那巨大的性器将自己狠狠贯穿。

方雨彻底沦陷在最原始的欲望之中，哭得狠极了，嘴里无意识地呜咽着我好想有一个家，不过这句话连他自己也没听清，就被急促地呻吟声盖住了。

方雨被抽插得性器再一次抬头，就在马上就要喷薄出来那一刹，江邵彬将他的铃口使坏的堵住，逼问：“还分不分手。”

方雨支棱着胳膊，双眼湿润，对江邵彬这个做法极为不满地控诉着，江邵彬又在那处狠狠撞了几下，方雨抽抽噎噎地喊着：“啊啊….让我射，坏蛋…啊，不要了。”

“还要不要分手，喜不喜欢我？”方雨全身颤抖，呻吟声越来越大，好不容易才拼凑出断断续续地求饶：“啊---喜欢…啊啊---不分。”

江邵彬放开了对方雨的惩罚，松开了铃口，让方雨射了出来。

高潮的时候，江邵彬已经将全部的性器全部插入进去，浓稠的精液一股股地射了出来，烫的方雨又开始哭了起来，床单已经被泪水浸湿了大片，看起来可怜至极又让人想再次蹂躏操弄。

江邵彬发狂的吻他，将满是精液的安全套扔了出去，一遍遍地在他的胸脯肚脐处舔舐撕咬，时不时还要顶弄两下，让方雨身下无意识颤抖缩紧，嘴里发出了破碎，诱人的娇喘。

“喜欢吗？”江邵彬亲吻着方雨的耳垂，不让他躲，方雨闭着眼睛，还没有从刚才的余韵中彻底缓过神来，贴着方雨的耳朵说：“不要离开我，你是我的，你是我的了，我爱你，方雨。”

他一遍又一遍的宣示着主权，身下又已经抬起了头，这次他没有戴套，直接顺着方才被侵犯熟透的小穴顶弄进去，因为这几分钟的停歇，小穴又开始自动闭合，方雨的小穴太紧致，发觉到又要被操弄，开始一下下收缩，想要将异物挤出去，却没有成功。

进入甬道里，因为方才的润滑变得很好抽插，江邵彬再一次扑在方雨身上，一下下的顶弄，还专门找到了那一点，死死地操弄研磨，方雨含糊不清地喊着江邵彬的名字，骂着他大坏蛋，就知道欺负他。

但这小猫般的哭声却让江邵彬变态得愉悦，身下变得更加卖力，一紧一缩的小穴紧紧缠住性器，让他愉悦至极。

“啊…不要了，太大了，出去…啊啊啊，我不行了。”方雨看起来瘦弱不堪，但体力却极好，在那种不可思议的恐怖深度和极致的数百下操弄下，他依然可以叫的出来，虽然目光早已涣散，手和腿全都软塌塌地抬不起来。

江邵彬时间更长久了一些，久久才在穴口里直接射出来，巨大的满足感彻底淹没了江邵彬，性器依然插在里面，不想拔出来。

方雨窝在江邵彬的怀里，闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤，抽抽搭搭地委屈着，嘴里时不时喊着江邵彬的名字，不知道想到了什么在江邵彬的胸膛上小猫般地惩罚咬他几下。

方雨上身遍布着江邵彬的吻痕与牙齿印，江邵彬做的时候没觉着，现在心疼地要命，但也有一种变态征服欲在心里作祟，下次轻点，但不能不咬。

等到方雨已经抽搭抽搭快睡着，他才抽出还有些发硬的性器，小穴口已经被蹂躏地大张着，媚肉也有些外翻，这是做的太狠了。

江邵彬帮他揉了揉，觉着小了一点，才抱着浑身酸软的方雨去了卫生间清理身子。


End file.
